Solitary Love
by MissSparrow101
Summary: A hurt, wounded young girl escapes her fate running into an old man with a very 'interesting' friend in the woods. After discovering who he is, he won't let her leave. Marley has to face all of her fears, but maybe he will help her conquer the biggest of them all.
1. Chapter 1

**Solitary Hearts**

 _She was young_

 _But not naive_

 _Always wise beyond her years_

 _Hoping that no one will see_

 _Every time she dried her tears_

Sometimes your mind, your sanity, is all you have left.

Sometimes you are so broken, all you can do is run.

Run far away and hope that they won't follow.

Not ever.

 **Chapter one.**

It was cold, very cold. I was glad I had taken my extra scarf with me, now draping it around my neck. I had a clue where I was going, but I didn't really know how to get there. It didn't matter, I had all the time in the world now. My mind wondered to last week, the week that everything had been too much. I could not take it anymore and left, just like that. The only thing I carried with me was my back pack with clothes, some food, water and my dairy. Nothing more. I no longer cared for make up or other necessities. He had taken that away from me.

My breathing became a little louder while walking faster and faster. I needed to get there, the house in my mind. I had once seen the little wooden house in the woods, when camping with my grandpa. I hoped it was still there. It had been empty at the time, looking like an old shack. But it was the only thing I could think of that would not easily be found. Where _he_ would not find me.

I was not crying anymore, but I didn't know if that was because I was getting stronger or that perhaps my tears were used for this week. Who would know.

It had taken me two whole days to reach this place. Two whole days in which my shoulder hurt like hell, and my body felt like a mess. I knew about the bruises on my face, but since I had not seen another person in the last 24 hours, I was not worrying about it. It was not like I cared if anyone saw. It were the questions that came with it. It hated those the most. People who would fake their emotions just to hear why I looked like I did. Well no more of that. I was escaping. For good this time.

I kept walking while I remembered the last time I had escaped his clutches and then the moment he found me again. He had kept me locked up for 2 whole months straight as a punishment, it was horrible. This time everything would be different. I would never return, not ever. The knife in my side pocket would make sure of it.

My hair hung loose, my curls no longer beautiful and shining. My hair was a mess full of knots and branches. Since my shoulder was hurting the way it was I couldn't even tie my hair into a ponytail. I ignored it. There would be no one to see it anyway. I just placed my hood over my head, hoping to stay warm.

After hours of walking my eyes almost fell from my head when I saw the house of my memory, only it looked so much more beautiful this time. I wondered if I had reached another house perhaps, since this one looked bigger and well taken care off. I slowly advanced and watched the porch around the whole house. It was breathtaking. Was someone living here now?

I couldn't decide what to do. It was getting dark, but there were no lights shining from inside.

I swallowed and feared I would have to search another place to be safe. To live. It looked too good to be true, someone had to live here now. Maybe it was just a holiday home, but I couldn't take the risk.

'Who's there?' came a gruff voice. I froze and looked around, seeing a man with long grey hair hanging around his face. I swallowed and turned to run away when I heard the clicking of a gun.

'Better stay put right there. Get yourself over here, hands where I can see them.' I turned back and stared towards the man, who was waiting for me, his gun pointed at me. I didn't know what to do, I was still frozen from the sudden turn of events.

'Come, come I don't have all night. What did you plan to steal, hmm?' I took a few steps closer, walking just close enough he could see me without any lights on me.

'I want to see your face boy.' I chuckled despite my fear. He thought I was a boy? I slowly brought my hands up and took the hood off, staring the man in his eyes.

His eyes widened a little, but the kept the gun aimed at me.

'Why are you here, are you alone?' He demanded, looking around. I swallowed once more, his gun urging me to talk.

'I'm alone, I'm looking for a place to stay, nothing more. I'm sorry that I entered your property. I'll leave.' I wanted to turn again, but this time his voice stopped me instead of his gun.

'Well in that case, come in. I don't like woman who travel alone, makes me wonder if they are smart or not you know.' I heard him lower the gun before I dared watching him again. He now leaned on the gun, watching me curiously.

'Now come in, I don't bite, you know.' My eyes drifted towards the gun and he chuckled.

'I promise I won't shoot you, if you promise no harm either.' I nodded.

He smiled. I guessed he was about 60 or something, but he still looked quite good and in shape for a man that age.

I walked towards him, my backpack over my unhurt shoulder. I still wondered if this was a good idea when he kept smiling as I reached him.

'My my, you've had it rough. Got in a fight?' he asked when I was close enough for him to see my face. I placed my hood back on, not liking the way he stared at me.

'Maybe,' I answered. He nodded, smiling. He turned and opened the door of the house, letting me pass before he followed me.

'My name is Richard.' He said, waiting for me to tell him mine. I didn't. I was momentarily distracted by the beautiful décor of this house. It was like a fairytale. There was an big open kitchen, a fireplace with a small library in the back. There where big chairs before the fireplace. I turned to face Richard when I had done a complete 360, almost gasping.

'Beautiful isn't it?' he asked me, smiling once again. I nodded.

'This is the most beautiful house I have ever seen. Truly.' His smile got even bigger.

'Well, not all the credit is mine. It was an old shed you know, I fixed it with a friend of mine. A very good one.' I stared at this man. Was he fooling with me? Would he shoot me now I was inside his house.

'Do you have a name?' Richard asked me kindly. I licked my lips. Was I safe enough here to tell him that? Would he use it against me?

'Marley,' I said, watching his eyes watching mine with even more kindness. I wondered why though.

'Well Marley, for now, you are welcome here. You seem like you can use a good meal and a fine bed for tonight, am I right?' I stared at him, wondering what he wanted in return if I accepted. There was always something in return, I had learned that.

'That is very kind, but- I can't except. I- I have somewhere to be…' I stammered, not sure how to end my lie. The old man chuckled, turned to take some things from the kitchen counter. I didn't move, afraid to get the place dirty. I smelled he was making coffee. In the old fashioned way.

'Well, it is getting dark outside and I can't send you out there, knowing all the horrible things that can happen to a young woman alone.' His tone sounded final and my mouth fell open.

'I- you don't need to do that for me. I just- I remembered this house from a few years back and thought that I- I could-' I ended my sentence before I told him too much about myself. I didn't need for someone else to know my story, no one needed to know.

'That's interesting. I have been here for the last 3 years now. It's since then we rebuild the place.' I watched how he took 2 mugs from the closet and poured us some coffee. He slowly walked towards the thick wooden table and set them down.

'Come, join me Marley.'

I did, very slowly. I still felt like he would jump on me or hurt me any second now. He was being too kind, it just couldn't last.

'You wanted to seek shelter here, hmm?' he asked me when I took a small sip from the delicious hot substance. I had missed it more than I thought.

I nodded. He smiled knowingly, leaning back and sipping from his own mug.

'Well, I think you should stay, for a while. Just until you have gained some strength.' I watched him in shock and saw he watched my bruised cheek with a little too much interest for my taste. I wanted to tell him a quick lie, but he beat me to it.

'Let me guess, you fell? The stairs maybe?' he mocked me. I looked away, not sure what this man wanted from me. I decided to play along.

'Yeah-' He nodded and took another gulp from his mug, his expression a little less happy, like didn't wanted my lie. Too bad, I would not tell him the truth.

'Well, since you are so clumsy, I want you to stay here for a few days. And then you can go on your merry way. That's something right?' he asked me, his voice low, but still kind.

'I 'don't know…' I started, but the old man was stubborn.

'Tell me then, you didn't fell?' I swallowed.

'I did-' He grinned and nodded smiling to himself

'You can take the spare bed upstairs. I'll show you later, after you've eaten something.'

'I don't want to intrude, that was not my intention at all. I really hoped and thought this place would be empty.' Richard nodded.

'That's why you can stay, alright? It would break this old man's heart if you left tonight. I would lay awake with worry the rest of the week.' He tried the guilt trick on me. And even while I knew he was doing it, I was thankful he did. I needed a place to stay. Even if it was just for tonight.

'Thank you,' I murmured. Richard smiled and got up from his chair.

'So, what about a sandwich?' I nodded watching how he got to work.

'You seem very young,' he commented watching me for a second before he took some bread. I swallowed.

'I am 18,' I lied. His eyes seemed to look right through me. I sighed. 'Okay 17.'

He nodded.

'That's more what I thought. Well Marley, this old man likes company, even though I don't get that very often. So you would do me a pleasure by staying.' I smiled a small smile. Maybe some people were still nice and kind for no other reason than just being kind.

We ate in silence, until I finished my sandwich.

'Ready?' he asked me, taking my plate. I nodded.

'Good, follow me then.' Richard led me up a pair of stairs. There was a large hallway, but Richard stopped right in front of the first door.

'This is the guest room. You may use anything you find inside. There's a bathroom in there.' I nodded not sure how I could thank this man.

'Thank you, for everything. Are you sure you want me to stay. I mean I can-' His glare silenced me instantly.

'You are my guest. Accept it.' He winked at me and then turned to walk away, only to stop and turn back before he reached the stairs.

'I have only one rule in this house. A dear friend of mine lives here too. In this house we don't ask questions if people don't want to answer them. I take it you understand what I mean.' I quickly nodded. I wasn't too fond of answering question either. He smiled again.

'Good, then have a good night's rest. I see you in the morning.'

When I shut the door behind me I almost cried. Almost. The room was practically even more beautiful decorated then downstairs. Everything was made from white wood, with beige accents. I wondered through the room and quickly found the door towards the bathroom. I gasped when I saw myself in the mirror. I was a complete mess. That Richard even let me in! I would have shot myself. My hair was a tangled mess, my cheek bruised. I wore no makeup, so the dark spots under my eyes were clearly visible. I stared at myself for a few seconds, before I entered the shower and undressed. The hot water did wonders for my body. I noticed the large bruises on my side and legs. Not that it bothered me more than they did before. No one would even see them. I would not gain more. I promised myself.

Right after my shower, I brushed my teeth, combed an dried my hair the best I could and found a robe. I didn't bother searching more clothes for now. My back pack was on the bed, I would dress in the morning. I walked towards the bed and slowly crawled under the blankets watching the ceiling.

Had I entered a dream? Was Richard part of some complot, or was I truly safe here? How would I know? I yawned. I could always leave in the morning. He didn't seem like a guy who would stop me. Not if I really wanted to leave.

It felt like a coma. I had slept so deep I had forgotten where I was and for a second I panicked, before I remembered Richard and the shower, the beautiful house. I got up and found my underwear in the bathroom, before I pulled jeans and a sweater from my back pack. They just had to do for now. I washed my face and stared at my cheek for a few seconds. There was no way I could conceal it. Not that it mattered, Richard had already seen it. I swallowed, feeling angry at the person who had given me the imprint. I truly hated him.

I packed myself together and left the room to find Richard. I smelled something like eggs and bacon before I even entered the kitchen.

'Good morning Marley, have you slept well?' He asked, his voice as kind as I remembered from last night. I nodded.

'Thank you, again.' He smiled and pointed towards the table on the other side. I turned to do just that before I froze. There was already someone at the table. A very, very big man. I swallowed, not moving. Richard seemed to notice.

'Something wrong Marley?' I took a deep breath. The man at the table was very muscular, what was obvious because of his t-shirt that showed his arms. I had to keep myself from running.

'I- maybe I should leave. You have been too kind to me as it is already and-' At that moment the guy turned and I swear my heart stopped. The man was bold, with piercing grey eyes. A scar ran over his left eye all the way down to his chin. He looked like an absolute brute.

'No no, you agreed yesterday to stay for a little bit, remember. Come on now. You will eat.' He placed his hands on my shoulders and led me to the other side of the table so I faced the man. I was shaking.

'Morning.' His voice was deeper than any voice I had ever heard before. I just nodded in his direction.

I noticed how his eyes rested on my face, especially my bruised cheek before he looked me in the eye again.

'Marley this is my friend, the one who helped rebuild this place.' The man smiled. I licked my lips, nodding.

'Hello,' I forced myself to say. In my distressed state I did registered the man did not tell me his name, nor did Richard. That was strange. Breakfast was filled with silence, until Richard joined us and started talking about how the weather would turn on us tonight, bringing heavy rainfall and a thunderstorm.

'That means you have to stay at least another night Marley,' he urged. I took another small bite from my toast, not sure if that was what I wanted. I was not comfortable around men, not at all. Richard was one, but the guy before me scared me to death. I didn't wanted to stay here much longer.

'I- I don't know. I think I have to go-' I tried. Richard shook his head. But it was the guy before me that had all of my attention.

'You'd freeze to death or maybe get struck by lightning. Doesn't seem like the best way to go.' His voice was so unbelievably deep I shuddered on my seat. Why was he interfering?

'I- I can't stay.' Both men watched me now. One in concern, the other in disbelief.

'Why?' the man asked. I licked my lips, his eyes watching me closely. I watched from Richard towards the man, wondering how I would talk myself out of this one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two.**

My mouth went dry, desperately trying to find a reason they would believe. I really didn't wat to stay here, not with two men in a house that was not my own. I feared the big guy. He seemed too big to be real. His muscles were unbelievable, like he was half a giant, a very strong giant.

'I just can't. Someone is waiting for me…'I tried again. I watched away from the staring eyes of the big guy, only to look right into Richards eyes. I saw straight away he knew I was lying. I heard how the man cleared his throat, before he shrugged his shoulders and continued his breakfast. Richard on the other hand, was much harder to distract.

'That must be someone special then, if you are willing to cross that kind of weather.' I licked my lips and kept my face straight. I had to get out of here. They wouldn't understand, even if I explained, but I just had to leave.

'I'm sorry. Thank you for your hospitality Richard,' I said, walking towards the stairs to get my stuff from the guest room. A hand on my arm stopped me. I jerked myself free, instantly going into flight mode. I saw that Richard noted that too.

'I really think it is best if you stayed another night. Nothing more.' He slowly said, not again trying to touch me this time. I stilled and watched him. The guy at the table watched us interested, his eyes glued to mine.

'It would not be wise.' My answer was final and I quickly ran for the stairs. I rushed into the room and quickly shove my clothes inside the back pack before I put it on my good arm. I winced feeling how the other stung. No time for that, move! I thought to myself. I turned and went to leave the room when I saw there was a blockade now. The big guy. I swallowed and quickly watched around, seeing the window as my last option. I would not let him touch me or hurt me. No more of that.

'You are very eager to leave,' he simply stated in that deep voice that brought me shivers. I swallowed and just stared at him, not moving an inch.

'Why?' he asked. I wondered how someone with such a deep, dark voice, could still sound kind. Maybe it was my mind playing tricks on me.

'You wouldn't understand.' I said softly. His eyes roamed my body before he eyes my cheek again. I had a feeling he started to understand everything too well.

'Richard would really worry if you left like this. Like you are on the run.' I didn't answer that question. It wasn't any of his business anyway.

'Who are you fleeing from, I wonder,' he continued. I placed my hand on hurt arm, hoping he would just let me pass.

'He told me in this house there would no questions be asked, if a person didn't want to answer them.' The grey eyes went wide.

'Maybe you have a motive to run. Maybe not. But Richard and myself don't want to be involved when something happened to you and we would be reported as your last place you've stayed.' His tone was still the same, however the words sounded harsher to me. I chuckled.

'Well you don't have anything to worry about, no one will be searching for me. No one's missing me either. Let me pass,' I demanded.

'Then you lied.' I stared at him, not understanding what he meant.

'I lied?' I asked. Now he chuckled.

'If there is no one waiting for you, then you don't have to leave for that 'someone' right?' I mentally slapped myself.

'Just let me pass,' I tried, but he kept standing in the doorway.

'Why?' he asked again. I started to panic. I needed to leave this house, instantly. I felt how tears gathered in my eyes when I could find no answer for him. I want for him to leave me alone. I would not share my story, not ever and especially not with someone who would not even tell me their name.

'Move,' I whispered. He watched me great interest while he took a step in my direction. I took a step back. He even moved like a mountain. His muscles moved with ease, flexing when he slightly bowed his arms.

'Someone hurt you,' he simply stated when he watched how I distanced myself from him. I failed to answer.

'Go away,' I said, now a tear running over my cheek. His intense glare remained, only did his features soften a bit. Like he had achieved what he wanted and would now let me be.

'You won't leave this house like this. And we won't harm you either. Stay the night.' It was a command, I recognized. I stared hard.

'I don't want to stay.' My voice broke, but I could care less. He watched me with amusement now, taking another step in my direction.

'You have no choice.' I swallowed again, fighting more tears that might fall.

'What's your name?' I asked. My voice was so soft I was surprised he heard me.

'If I'd tell you, you would not be able to leave. Ever.' I took another step back when I comprehended his words. I wanted to ask why he said that, but I rather had him gone.

'I'll send Richard up, your shoulder is bleeding,' he then said, catching me completely off guard. I first didn't understood his words until I watched to my side and saw blood coming through my sweater. It wasn't much, but it was blood. The wound had reopened.

'I'll stay, but I will leave tomorrow. You don't have to send Richard, I can tend to myself.' My voice started to sound steadier, I hoped. I turned and placed my back pack on the bed again, hoping he would leave me alone. I didn't hear anything, but froze when I felt a hand on my good shoulder. I moved quickly, pulling myself away and turning so I could face him.

'Don't touch me,' I said, taking a few steps closer towards the window. I would jump if I needed to get away. I decided I would.

His stare only got more intense, like I interested him more and more.

'Leave me alone,' I now pleaded.

'You have more wounds.' It wasn't even a question, but a statement. I didn't move nor answered.

'Leave,' I said again. This time he finally seemed to listen. His eyes roamed my body again, like he expected to see more blood coming through my clothes. Then he turned and left me.

The rest of that day they let me be. Not Richard or the big man bothered me. I had not eaten, but hunger was something that I didn't felt anymore, not after my sandwich from last night anyways. I had taken my sweater off and saw that the wound on it had reopened. I washed it at the sink, before I took a white shirt with long sleeves and put it on before I placed the sweater back on. It would have to do for now.

I had made a plan. I would just wait until tonight, when they both would go to bed. I would leave then, finally free again. I hated to be told what to do. _He_ would always tell me what to do and it had hurt, badly. I would not be trapped somewhere again, I'd rather die.

I waited and waited, scared he would return. But him nor Richard came back. It was turning dark outside when I finally heard a knock on the door. I figured that it had to be Richard, for the guy would just enter.

'Are you okay in there Marley?' I heard Richard ask. I walked over and opened the door, seeing him smile at me. He had a tray with him, a delicious smelling plate of lasagna on it. My mouth involuntarily watered.

'I heard you are wounded and bleeding?' he asked with worry in his voice, putting the tray on the side table of the bed. I took a step away from him.

'I'm fine, really.' His eyes tried to read my thoughts, I hoped they couldn't.

'I would like to help you,' he tried, but I quickly shook my head.

'It's not necessary, really. That smells deliciously,' I quickly tried to distract him. However he smiled, I saw he was not completely distracted. He was still worried.

'Why won't you let me help you?' he then asked, his voice steady and calm. He wasn't blaming me, he was just being curious. I sighed and walked towards the bed and sat down.

'I don't want to talk about it. It is not because of you, you are very kind. Too kind to me actually. I just can't tell you.' I said, watching away from his friendly eyes. I saw him nod once.

'That's fair enough. But please remember that I want to help you, and there would be nothing I would ask in return. Keep that in mind.' I nodded, now staring at him. He had tied his grey hair back, a knot on the back of his head. I could see he was much and much older than me or the other man, but still, he seemed young because of his eyes. They were so kind, so full of life.

'I'll leave you to your supper then. You are welcome downstairs, if you want.' I nodded.

'Thank you for everything Richard. You are truly too kind.' He nodded, thinking something, but hesitating to speak, until he reached the door.

'I hope that wasn't supposed to be a goodbye greeting.' He watched me one more time, before he walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

I waited until I was certain they had gone to bed. I had no clock so I had no clue what time it was, but I just had to go and see. I had packed my back pack once again and placed it over my shoulder before I left the room. I tried to be as quiet as I could, taking small steps at a time. It was my luck the wooden staircase didn't squeaked, not even a single step.

I dared to take a relieved breath as I entered the living room and saw that the only source of lights was the fireplace that was still on. No matter how tempting it was, I could not linger in here. I took my final glance around before I noticed there was someone in the room with me. The enormous man sat at the kitchen table, a strange object in his hands.

I wanted to leave, I really did. But curiosity got the best of me. I waited for my eyes to adjust to the darkness of the room. I had to squeeze my eyes to see him better. I saw his features more clearly now. His broad shoulders and muscular arms. The object in his hands was strange, but maybe it was because I just couldn't see it clearly. Somewhere during my staring I took a little step in his direction, now seeing he was holding a mask of some sorts. It was only when the mask released a hissing sound I had to calm myself.

Why was he holding a mask that hissed? I felt my back pack glide from my shoulder so I hosted it back up when I heard another hissing sound. He had placed the mask on his face, and suddenly I knew exactly who he was.

'No way,' I muttered, suddenly very aware why I was here. I needed to go, now!

'Enjoyed the show?' Came his deep, now metallic voice. I shuddered and ran for the door. It didn't bulge and I quickly turned realizing the door was locked.

'I'm sorry, I'm leaving- don't – I have seen nothing,' I stammered realizing why he hadn't told me his name. I wasn't supposed to know. And now I understood why.

'I told you that leaving wouldn't be an option if you learnt my name.'

I quickly backfired.

'I don't know your name.' He chuckled deeply.

'Really now. I have to say you are very bad at lying, my dear.' I shuddered and looked around, not seeing another way out of this house.

'You can't lock me in here!' I said, getting angry. He just watched me, before he stood and slowly walked over towards where I was standing by the door.

'I will not allow you to leave.' His voice made me feel sick to my stomach, thinking about what he could do to me. No one was here to help me, like I was used to at home. He would hurt me.

'Stay away. Don't touch me!' I now yelled, watching him approach. He stopped, just a few feet before me. His eyes were glued to mine, as if I was a very interesting study object he wanted to fathom.

'You don't fear me, you fear men in general, do you not?' he asked me. I shuddered and was not even getting what he said. I was in surviving mode.

'Don't!' I said when he took the last step and stood right before me. His mask made him look even scarier. He seemed a machine and sounded like it. I reckoned he could snap me in half if he wanted to. If he wanted to touch me, to hurt me, there was nothing I could do to stop him. The thought made me cry.

I watched his eyes leave mine and scan my shoulder and then my body. Why did he do that. When was he going to hurt me?

'Go upstairs and sleep.' He said. I winced at the sound of his voice through his mask, but didn't move. He cocked his head to the side.

'Marley,' he said when I gave him no reaction. I locked eyes with him.

'Your shoulder.' I quickly looked to my side and saw what I had not even felt. I bled again. I quickly turned my gaze to him.

'It's fine,' I sobbed, placing my hand on my shoulder, feeling the warm substance underneath. He shook his head. The moment he extended his hand I backed away against the door. He kept his hand there, like he was waiting for me to take it. I didn't.

'I have not hurt you, why would I now?' he then asked. I closed my eyes and had to watch my breath, I would faint if I started to hyperventilate.

'Go away,' I muttered. For a second I heard nothing. I slowly opened my eyes and saw he was still standing there, watching me. I felt how my body was betraying me and I started to shiver, even though I wasn't cold at all.

'You are having a panic attack.' He said. I shook my head, but felt how I lost control over my arms and then my legs. They grew heavy. I felt tears leave my eyes and wondered if he would kill me if I fainted before him. He probably would. I failed myself again. All I had to do was leave this house and here I was, trapped once again by a man. I felt myself sink to the floor and then my world went black.

' _Get yourself over here Marley, now!' he angrily yelled before he grabbed me by my hair and pulled me before him. I cowered away, but stopped when he gave my hair a hard tug._

' _It's always the same with you. You just don't listen. Is it so hard to follow my rules?' he sneered, harshly shoving me to the floor before he pulled my blouse from my upper body. I cried and tried to curl myself in order to make him stop, to make him go away._

' _Stupid girl, just like your mother. I wonder if you scream likes she does when I take you,' he mocked before he kicked me against my back before he started fumbling with my jeans. I cried harder and tried to pry his hands away, but he was just too strong._

' _You're prettier then her, I'll give you that. Just a firm hand is all you need.' He slapped me across the face when I kept trying to pull his hands away._

' _Stupid cunt!'_

My throat hurt when I realized it was a dream. I wasn't on the floor with him, I was in a bed. I opened my eyes and stared around, seeing I was in the guestroom once again. I tried to sit up, only to find I was cuffed to the bed. I panicked again, understanding why he must had cuffed me. I wiggled my body to feel I was still sore and my shoulder hurt. A quick look learned me I was only in my underwear, a bandage on my shoulder. I didn't understand why he would do that if he only bound me to the bed for one thing. I felt like throwing up when I realized there was nothing I could do if he wanted to have his way with me. Nothing at all. I silently cried overthinking my dream and my reality. I had run from a nightmare to walk right into another one.


End file.
